1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a membrane horn switch structure of an airbag module, and more particularly, to a membrane horn switch structure of an airbag module adhered to the inner bottom of a bag cover for an automobile, and supported by an airbag so as to compress a pair of film-type inner support plates so that they face each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a horn switch of an automobile is positioned in front of a bag cover so that a driver may easily cope in case of an emergency.
In addition, an airbag module is also positioned in the bag cover in order to prevent secondary impact of a driver when a car crashes by protecting a driver from a frontal impact.
Thus, since the horn switch and the airbag module are positioned together within the bag cover, positions of the horn switch and the airbag module should be suitably selected for more effective functioning.
As shown in FIG. 1, a membrane horn switch 12 and a back plate 16 are mounted inside a bag cover 10.
The membrane horn switch 12 is installed at the center of the inner bag cover 10.
Also, the back plate 16 is fixed at a lower portion of the membrane horn switch 12.
Thus, when a driver presses a center portion of the bag cover 10, this force is exerted to the membrane horn switch 12.
This back plate 16 fixes the membrane horn switch 12 not to be moved downward when the membrane horn switch 12 is pressed.
At this time, the membrane horn switch 12 is coated with a copper plate 14 in a thin film shape to transmit an electric signal.
In addition, the membrane horn switch 12 is spaced a predetermined distance from the lower inner surface of the bag cover 10, and there is formed a protrusion 18 of a certain height at the lower surface of the bag cover 10 in order to stably press the membrane horn switch 12.
However, since the back plate is installed inside the bag cover, the conventional structure is complex and requires additional time to assemble.
In addition, in order to form the protrusion at the lower surface of the bag cover, manufacturing costs of the bag cover increase.
Moreover, the area used for pressing the membrane horn switch on an upper surface of the bag cover is too small.